Broken and Beloved
by Death to Barbie 0206
Summary: Scared, scarred, and obedient. Jack Frost, the newest Guardian, is all of these words. One hundred years as Pitch's slave has left him as a shell of the winter spirit we all know. But now, as the newest Guardian, can the other Guardians help him heal? This mostly follows the plot of the movie. Rated T because paranoia. This was once called Pitch's Slave. Very sad.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no right to start yet another story when I have yet to write like five chapters in all my other ones...but the thing is, I have no inspiration AT ALL for any of my other stories. Plus, Captured and Light in the Darkness are on hiatus. Why? I have given up on them until I get the other stories into a better stage. So please forgive me, because I just...I love ROTG, and I just had a magic idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned ROTG(Rise of the Guardians)**

 **This story will be in third person POV, by the way.**

Jack nervously skirted around a Dumpster in an alleyway. He had had one of his extremely rare breaks from Pitch. And the breaks were really hard to get.

He fingered his cuff, which hung heavily on his wrist. The cold black metal seemed to tighten whenever he felt fearful.

There was a whoosh and Jack turned. He had his staff, thank god, but still...it had been so long since he had fought. He was pretty sure he wasnt' really ready to fight anyone soon.

Dull blue eyes that had once sparkled with joy and life wearily searched the alleyway yet again for one of Pitch's nightmares. He might have been summoned.

Nope.

"Hello, mate, been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Said a voice coolly. An Australian accent was prominent in the way he spoke.

Jack tensed. Oh, he remembered the Blizzard of '68, all right. That was the day before he was captured.

Suddenly, huge paws gripped him by the shoulders and dropped him unceremoniously into a sack. Jack insctinctively curled into a ball, letting his staff slip from his grip.

Whenever he was shoved into a sack, it meant that he had done wrong and had to be punished. What had he done this time?

He felt himself flying through the air. Did Pitch throw him?

Then the sack opened and some golden light shone through. The smell of cookies was enough to make Jack hungry for the first time in ten years.

And when the sack was removed from his head, he nearly fainted.

Clustered around him, Jack Frost, slave to Pitch Black, were the Guardians.

"Jack, I hoped the yetis treated you well!" A voice boomed. Jack winced. Loud noises meant harsher whippings and more painful cuts.

He had so so so so many questions, but he knew better than to ask them. He immediately lowered his head in submission, fingering the hard black cuff around his pale wrist.

"You must be wondering why you are here!" North said, his voice filling the awkward silence. Jack winced on instinct.

"Well now you are Guardian!" North said again, this time slightly triumphantly.

Jack stared at him, blue eyes both unbelieving, hopeless, and broken, for what seemed like an hour. Music began to play, yetis lined up, elves blew on trumpets, and fire swirled around them.

Jack resisted the urge to let loose some ice. The fire was really getting to them. _No Jack, no displays of power. What will Master think?_ He reprimanded himself.

Finally, he burst and decided to at least cool the flames by slamming his staff down on the floor. No such luck. As soon as the wood touched the marble floors, a layer of frost covered the floor and halfway up the walls.

Jack froze. No. No no no no no no no no no no no no. No. He couldn't do that anymore. Power was not allowed. He curled into a ball, shielding his ribs, ready for the whipping that even as soon to come.

To his surprise, nothing came.

He hesitantly unfurled himself, blue eyes wary, still shielding the middle part of his body.

"Jack, what is it?" Tooth asked, her violet eye searching his. He immediately broke the eyes contact and lowered his head in a gesture of submission. He couldn't make eye contact with people.

"What is that?" Bunny asked, pointing at the dark cuff on Jack's wrist. Jack drew it in closer as it tightened around his pale white wrist.

"It's a cuff." Jack responded quietly. His gaze stayed on the floor.

"I know that, what is it for, mate?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"It's to mark me as Pitch's slave, sir. So others know. Sir." He added, whispering.

"What?" Bunny asked. Jack lowered his head even more.

"Jack," Tooth started. "We want you to be a Guardian. That's what this is all about, you see? The Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian with us, last night. He showed you to us. So...now, will you accept?" Tooth's multicolored plumage was like a rainbow.

Jack blinked. Was that...genuine concern when heard? No, he dismissed the thought. Nobody cared about him. He was a useless, stupid winter spirit that couldn't even use his powers.

"You know what? I think we just dodged a bullet." Bunny said, stepping forward and voicing Jack's thoughts. "What does this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

Jack sighed. He was right. He was nothing but a piece of worthless junk.

He tugged on his cuff, which seemed to shrink. Pain shot through him as it tightened to where it cut off al circulation.

There was an audible gasp and Jack raised his eyes just a bit to see who gasped. As soon as he saw Tooth, he lowered his gaze again. He was not allowed to stare.

He fidgeted again, and Tooth grabbed his wrist. "What...what is this?" She asked, surprise lacing her voice.

"It's my cuff." He whispered, barely glancing up.

"What-I mean, why do you have it?" She asked.

"It's to mark me as Pitch's slave," Jack murmured, barely audible. "And it controls me too." He added.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? The Boogeyman?" North roared, stepping forward. Jack flinched away, backing away towards the wall. In his experience, roaring normally meant 'Time for a jolly good whipping!'

"Yes," Jack whispered. "He controls me."

"Pitch Black controls this rat bag?" Bunny shouted. "Told you Manny was wrong! This clown can't even look us in the eye! What's the matter, Frost? Scared?"

"Bunny," Tooth said warningly.

"Come, Jack. Walk with me." North said. Jack nodded, his weary blue eyes still fearful.

They walked through a maze of twists and turns, yetis everywhere, carrying new toys, broken toys, paint, toy parts, Chirictmas tree lights, you name it, they probably had it.

North shouted out instructions every now and then, causing Jack to flinch. He hated loud noises.

They entered a room. "Fruitcake?" North offered, holding up a silver platter with a disgusting looking fruitcake on it. Jack shook his head slowly.

"Alright then." North tossed it behind his back. There was a clatter as the plate broke.

The door slammed shut and locked. Jack panicked. Locked doors meant pain and trouble and yelling. He backed up slowly, head bowed in submission.

"Now, let's get down to business." North boomed. Jack tensed as the big man advanced toward him. Too close. He was too close.

He tightened up as he waited for the blow that would surely come, his eyes squeezed shut. To his relief, nothing came, so he opened his eyes and saw North grabbing something small and red off of a shelf.

It was thrust into his hand and he automatically closed his fingers around it.

"This is how you see me, no?" The Russian man asked. No response from Jack. "Big and intimidating, but once you get to know me, I am jolly." He gestured for Jack to remove a layer. "Fearless...mysterious...and at my center," his voice dropped to a low pitch -

Jack stared at the tiny wooden baby nestled in his snow-white hand.

"Vhat do you see?" North asked.

"A-a tiny w-wooden b-baby." Jack whispered, stuttering slightly. That was what happened when you didn't speak for a while.

"Look closer." North instructed. Jack peered at the baby.

"You have b-big eyes." He said, voice small and hardly audible.

"Yes!" North shouted, causing Jack to flinch. North didn't notice. "Big eyes that see the wonder in everything: the music in the trees, the magic in the air. This is my center. What is yours?"

"I-I don't know." Jack stammered quietly, his eyes still lowered. He tugged on his cuff nervously. Was he about to get punished for not knowing?

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace, mate." Bunny said, bursting into the room. His eyes fixed on North.

"Come along Jack," North called, rushing out of the room with Bunny. Jack couldn't refuse a direct order, that ,rant punishment, so he did his best to follow North and Bunny out of the room and to a sleigh. It was sleek and red, with a raised back and a raised driver's seat as well. There were thrashing reindeer attached with long harnesses to the sleigh, and Sandman was already sitting in it.

He was going to be in so much trouble back with Pitch.

Bunny protested, saying that his tunnels would be safer, but North hauled him in by the scruff of his neck. Jack quietly climbed in and sat in the far corner, away from everybody else.

They slid along a long icy tunnel, Bunny looking greener and greener with each sharp turn. Finally, they emerged into the cool night air and Jack breather out.

Jack almost felt like smiling, but then he shook himself. He couldn't smile, laugh, or speak unless spoken to. Those were the rules.

North made a portal with his snow globe and they rocketed through the blue light into a chaos-filled scene. Black sand shot everywhere around the Tooth Palace.

Pitch's Nightmares.

Jack shuddered and then, on instinct, when he saw a tiny Tooth Fairy about to be eaten alive, he shot up into the air and grabbed it.

 _You just rescued a fairy,_ one part of his mind whispered faintly. Just like him when he actually spoke. _You disobeyed an order!_ The other side argued. _Pitch is going to be FURIOUS!_

The tiny fairy gazed up at him from it's position in his cupped hands, it's tiny purple eyes shining with thanks.

"Jack take the reins!" North shouted, thrusting the leather strips into his hands and leaping up to slice some Nightmares in half with his sharp sabers. Jack panicked, but was able to lead the sleigh to a crash landing on the ground.

"My, my, the Big Four all in one place. I have to admit, I'm a little star struck." Am unpleasantly oily voice cooed, slicing through the air.

Jack stiffened. Pitch.

"And...Jack!" Pitch's face appeared in the darkness. "Come here."

Tooth and North watched him intently as he shuffled forwards with no resistance, head down in submission and posture bent.

"Staff." Pitch snapped his fingers and held out his hand. **A/N: Sounds like somebody I know! *cough cough*** Jack handed it over glumly.

Then Pitch shot a bolt of black sand at Jack's wrist. It coiled around the cuff and dragged him to a pillar, chaining him there.

Tooth gasped. "What are you doing to him?" She cried out.

"Nothing!" Pitch grinned evilly. "He's my slave. He does what he is asked to. I must say, he is well trained."

"This is barbaric!" North roared, drawing out his sabers. Pitch lazily summoned a Nightmare and drawled, "Actually, Jackie here knows his position. Jack."

"Pitch is my master and I obey his commands." Jack recited, his voice still barely audible and his head still lowered. His blue eyes traced a pattern in the floor.

"That's right." Pitch said, then giving Jack a sharp kick in the ribs with his steel-toed boot. Jack winced.

"You have no right to treat him like that!" Bunny shouted, drawing out his boomerang and advancing.

A burst of black sand flicked Bunny in the face for his troubles. "Why yes I do," Pitch said lazily. "He obeys my every command. Are you pathetic Guardians trying to protect this useless spirit?"

Jack winced as he brushed the kicked place lightly with his fingers. His pained grimace made the fiery anger in the Guardians' chests flare higher.

"Release Jack and give Tooth back her fairies or else I'll-" North began, but was cut off by Pitch's oily, smooth voice.

"Put me on the Naughty List?" Pitch chuckled darkly.

They began to battle. Jack crawled over, wincing, but his chain brought him up short. He tugged weakly at the chain, but it didn't budge.

He sighed and crawled back over to the column, leaning against it.

Suddenly a cloud of sand shot up from the balcony and Jack jumped, causing a spear of pain to be driven from his kick to his neck.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!" Tooth said, her violet eyes slightly dulled.

"D-dont' be, he does m-much worse w-when he's in a bad m-mood." Jack stammered, blue eyes still downcast.

"Sandy!" North boomed above him. Jack flinched.

A trail of golden sand dissolved the black chain and Jack stood up unsteadily. His cuff burned against his cool skin.

"Vhat about the cuff, Sandy? Get it off?" North asked. Sandy shook his head.

"Jack, mate, you okay?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded mutely, leaning against the pillar, which helped support his weight.

The Guardians were worried about him, a weak winter spirit who didn't even out up any sort of a fight?

A thin stick was thrust into his hand. His staff! He breathed a sigh of relief and followed the four Guardians toward a pond with a mural on it.

"Um, if you, uh, d-don't mind me asking, w-why do you guys even c-collect the teeth?" Jack asked softly, not taking his eyes off of the mural on the pond.

"They hold the most important memories of childhood, Jack. We had every child's. Even yours." Tooth replied. Jack stared at the ground in disbelief.

"M-mine?" He stuttered.

"Yes." Tooth replied simply.

"But I-I don't have any-any memories." Jack whispered, staring down at the slightly frosted pond. Him, have memories? Ha! He had probably been born into this life, a spirit that nobody cared about or liked.

The mural began to dissolve before his eyes. "Oh no." Tooth whispered. "The children. We're too late. They dont' believe."

North paced on shore, both swords drawn amd dragging in the dirt,

"Idea!" He shouted, turning around. One of his sabers nearly took Bunny's nose off and the other pointed towards Jack.

Bunny flinched, but Jack immediately cowered down, onto his knees. "S-sorry." He whispered.

"Vhat?" North asked, confused. Tooth lighted down on the frost and gently whispered something into Jack's ear. Jack unfurled, looked warily around, and then slowly stood up, still backed up against the mural.

"The sword!" Bunny hissed.

"Right! Vell, idea is that ve should collect the teeth!" North boomed. Tooth looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?" She shouted. "Do you know what you're talking about? Seven giant continents, millions of kids, it's impossible for only four or five people!"

"Psh." Bunny said. "Do you have any idea how many eggs I hide in one day?"

"And how many presents I give in one night?" North asked.

Sandy formed a bunch of golden picture over his head that seemed to mean: And how many dreams I give out every night?

"Alright." Tooth said. "Let's get this party started."

 **This was a long chapter! Hopefully somebody out there has an idea for next chapter...I do, but it's not fully formed yet, anyways, bye!**

 **P.S. I WILL update Silence and Love is Blind tomorrow, Kay? And on a Thursday you guys get Love Story. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like this story, surprisingly. I know, I know, authors are supposed to like their stories, but...I sort of thought I would hate it when I first wrote. Rereading it, though, gave me a new perspective and now I like it. So I shall continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I love ROTG, but sadly I do not own it.**

North whooped as he held up another tooth.

"Oh, that's a lateral incisor." Tooth said excitedly. "Oh it's so pretty, look at how he flossed! And oh! It's so beautiful! So well brushed..."

Bunny bounded along the rooftops, his large paws making hardly a sound against the rough tiles. He leaped from roof to roof, sending a few tiles spinning downwards, checking under every pillow for a tooth.

Jack flew aimlessly through the night air. Did the Guardians want him to help? Or did they want him to stay out of their way? Or...or did they want him to go back to Pitch?

Tooth pulled up beside him. "Hi Jack! Do you want to help collect? Ooh, this is going to be so fun!"

She spun around and crashed into a billboard.

"A-are you ok-okay?" Jack asked, his voice small compared to Tooth's bubbly, overnethusisatic voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just been so long since I've been out in the field!"

Jack was scared, but he had to go for it. "S-sorry to bother you, b-but do you th-think my m-memories still e-exist?" He whispered.

"Sweetie, the teeth always keep the memories. Pitch has all the teeth, which means he has your memories. Dont' worry though, we'll get them back for you." Tooth said, zipping through a window and grabbing a tooth, slipping a quarter underneath the pillow.

"Th-thanks." Jack said, his voice still soft and timid. Tooth glanced over at him and smiled reassuringly, her violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

"No problem! Now, do you want to help collect?" She asked, lilac eyes hopeful.

"O-okay." Jack stammered, internally cursing himself for his stuttering. It was true, Pitch had sort of made him do that, but he still thought that he shouldn't have broken down. He was too weak, too cowardly.

He timidly entered a child's room, reached under the pillow,and grinned with delight. There was a tooth!

He took it out, the white of the tooth looking practically gray against his pale skin. Then he realized he had nothing to give the boy, so he quickly made a snowflake and coated it with his magical, unmeltable frost and slipped it under the pillow.

Jack smiled and put the tooth in a sack Tooth had given him, a tiny lump at the bottom the only hint he had even gotten it.

He kept collecting, occasionally running into Bunny, North, Sandy, or Tooth as he flew around, checking under every pillow. After a while, he had quite a lot. He had also made a whole lot of snowflakes.

Finally, he flew into a room with a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy who was fast asleep. Tooth was there too, hovering over the boy with a tooth in her hand.

"Left central incisor." She said to him. "Knocked out in a freak sledding accident. Wonder how that could have happened. Jack?"

Jack winced. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to, it was j-just that he l-lost control of his s-sled, so I guided him through the t-town and then it just c-came out."

"Oh Jack, no. I just meant that I knew it was you." Tooth replied.

Jack nodded, still staring at the floor.

"You know, this was the part I liked most." Tooth whispered. "Seeing the kids."

Jack said nothing.

"Why did I ever stop doing this?" Tooth asked, almost to herself. She folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the sleeping boy.

"Th-they'd different up close, r-right?" Jack whispered, not daring to raise his voice.

"Thanks for being here Jack." Tooth said, hovering to fly near him. "I wish I had known. About your memory...and Pitch."

"I could've helped you. _We_ could've helped you." She continued.

"Oh well," Jack said softly. "It's not like I'm worth the trouble."

Before Tooth could say anything, North burst into the room. "Aha! There you are!" He announced.

"Shh!" Tooth scolded, gesturing at the sleeping boy.

North held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm sorry! Toothy how you feeling?"

Tooth smiled, her purple eyes sparkling. "Believed in."

"That's what I want to hear." North leaned forward, stage-whispering that at Tooth, who smiled and hovered a little higher in the air. Jack looked on, slightly envious of the bond they shared.

"Oh, I see how it is." A familiar voice with an Australian accent joined the party. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"Shh!" North and Tooth said. Sandy made a sign above his head: Bunny with a gag around his mouth.

"Come on Sandy. Bet you couldn't beat this bag, eh, mate?" Bunny asked, proudly presenting a bag full of teeth. Sandy frowned, then held up a bigger bag.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." North said. "Ve are not competing against each other. But if that is the case-" he slammed a gigantic bag of teeth down on the floor. "-I WIN! Yeeeee-haaaw!"

North did a little dance and then his blue eyes widened, "Oh no," he whispered.

"Santa Claus?" The boy breathed, his flashlight beam resting on North's shoulder. "The Easter Bunny?" Bunny gave a grunt. "Sandman?" Sandy smiled at the boy. "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

Tooth smiled nervously. "Surprise! We came!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"H-he can see us?" Jack asked quietly, from the shadows.

"Most of us." Bunny corrected as the flashlight landed on Jack, but the boy gave no reaction.

Jack nodded and slipped further into the shadows. His hood was already on his head. Anyways, why would he be believed in? He was just a useless, cowardly, stupid, weak little winter spirit.

"You guys! He's still awake!" Tooth said, her eyes widening with urgency.

"That's right. Sandy, knock him out." Bunny directed. Sandy stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"With the dream sand, ya gumby!" Bunny said.

Before Sandy could react, a dog leaped up onto the bed, growling. It was facing Bunny.

"No! Stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby? Down!" The boy on the bed said, frantically trying to calm down the agitated dog, who was now starting to glare at Bunny.

"Right, nobody panic." Bunny muttered.

"Bunny, that a greyhound. You know what they do to rabbits?" North questioned, his Russian accent becoming more pronounced because he was nervous.

Sandy tossed a ball of dream sand from one hand to the other.

"Well, I think it's safe to say he's never met a rabbit like me. Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai ch, and-"

His words were cut off by the alarm clock ringing. Jack had accidentally touched it with his staff. The greyhound's eyes widened, and then it leaped at Bunny.

"Right." Bunny said, falling backwards as the dog jumped onto him.

Sandy panicked and shot the ball of dream sand into the fray. It zoomed at North, who was able to doge it, but the sand hit Tooth, who was was right behind North. Tooth fell to the floor, golden teeth dancing above her head.

Sandy shot another ball, which richoched off of a picture and hot Bunny in the head. Bunny groaned, and then fell to the floor, golden carrots doing a ballet number above his head.

Sandy shot more and more dream sand. One ball hit the greyhound and the others hit North and the boy. "Candy canes." North muttered before falling to the ground.

"Whoops." Jack said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sandy set the boy down gently on the bed and stared at the sleepong Guardians and greyhound.

One of the golden carrots from Bunny's dream grabbed a candy cane from North's and began to do sword fighting moves with it, making little 'Hiyah!' Noises as it danced across the room.

"I wish I had a camera right now." Jack said softly, not wanting to offend the Sandman. Sandy smirked at him, and then golden eyes widened.

Jack turned around just in time to see the Nightmare disappear into the shadows.

He leaped out of the window without a second thought. "Sandy!" He said, louder than he had been for the past 130 years. "Come on!"

Sandy followed him on a golden cloud of dream sand as Jack swooped through the clouds, searching for the Nightmare. His cuff was getting uncomfortably warm.

Then a tendril of black sand shot out from beneath another cloud and latched onto Jack's handcuff, dragging him towards the cloud. Wide-eyes with terror, Jack was pulled away from Sandy.

"Oh, Jack. Stupid little slave. Making more trouble for me, now are you!" The Boogeyman tut-tutted. "Well, I guess you shall be punished later. First though, you get front-row seats to watching me kill the Guardians!"

Jack's eyes widened as slithering tendrils of fear slid their way along his spine. He bowed his head in submission as Pitch cackled above him.

The laugh was cut short as, out of the corner of his eyes, Jack saw a streak of gold wrap around Pitch's wrist. The Sandman appeared, floating on a golden cloud, his golden eyes narrowed and his mouth set in determination.

"Sandman." Pitch snarled, as a whip of gold encircled him.

Lines of gold flew across the sky as the Sandman flung attack after attack at Pitch, who barely managed to dodge them all. Finally, one of the sand whips grabbed Pitch and the rest helped throw pitch onto the road.

Sandy glided over to Jack, who was stunned. Sandy turned the Nightmare and the long chain into golden dream sand, which floated over to him and joined the golden cloud under him.

The twosome floated down to Pitch. "Okay, okay! It was stupid of me to mess with your dreamsand!" The Boogeyman said hurriedly. "Tell you what, if you want it, you can have it back."

Then Pitch turned to Jack. "Bow to me."

Jaxk dropped instantly, head bowed down and eyes closed. The Sandman watched in horror, wondering what Pitch could've done to this poor child.

Nightmares appeared everywhere, from the tops of buildings, from the shadows of the alleyway. Everywhere.

"Boo." Pitch hissed, his golden eyes gleaming with malice from the top of the Nightmare he was riding.

As the Nightmares charged, Sandy formed a golden funnel, which deposits Jack into a red sleigh that passed by at just the right moment.

Nirth winked at him. 'Hello there Jack!" Tooth said excitedly. Bunny gave him a curt nod and pulled out his boomerangs.

North brought out both of his swords, easily cutting through the creations of black sand. Bunny threw his boomerangs around everywhere, cutting though Nightmares like a hot knife through butter. Tooth had a single saber, which she used viciously. And of course, the Sandman was using his dream sand.

Tooth flew off into the middle of the battle and Jack followed, not sure what to do. Tooth killed one Nightmare, then another, then another. Bunny kept whirling his boomerangs, but a Nightmare snuck up on him from behind. Jack panicked. Bunny would die if he didn't help.

Jack shot a burst of ice at the Nightmare behind Bunhy. Bunny gasped, saw Jack, and yelled, "Thanks mate!" Before plunging back into the fight.

Jack stared for a moment. Rescuing a fairy was one thing. But he had just rescued a Guardian, the Giardian of Hope, and killed a Nightmare. Pitch was going to murder him.

While he was distracted, a tendrilpf black sand coiled around his wrist, looping into his cuff. He was dragged far away from the real fight, and onto a battlefield with only Pitch and Sandy.

Sandy was surrounded by golden sand, churning like a whirlwind. Pitch was now the one who was relentlessly attacking. Sandy kept deflecting, but the exhaustion was starting to get to him.

Pitch loaded an arrow into the crossbow he had and pointed it at Sandy.

"NO!" Jack screamed, hurtling through the air just as the arrow was released.

The arrow hit Jack straight in the back.

Sandy's eyes went wide as he saw Jack plummet down, down, down like a stone, right into the arms of the Tooth Fairy.

 **The end! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update like twice a week? Hopefully. Review and tell me if you have any ideas for where you want this to go. I am using the movie as a base and I will make a sequel about Jack trying to adjust to life with the Guardians after this is complete.**

 **Remember, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! My workload lightened so here I am again. Plus people, I have a question. My email says I get reviews and the link to the story says I have reviews. But when I click the reviews button, it only shows me a few of the first ones. If you know what's going on please help me fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: No ROTG for me.**

Ice spiraled along the Nightmare sand, freezing it as Jack's body fell. Sandy watched in shock as Tooth caught Jack and brought him down to the sleigh.

The ice had been released from Jack's body when the arrow had hit it. It crackled with blue light as it hit Pitch, who shrieked and fell down into the forest below.

Sandy quickly flew down to the sleigh, where Jack was laying, the arrow still protruding from his back. Bunny pulled it out and tossed it down with Pitch into the forest.

"Oh my god what the heck? We just woke up and you two were gone and we found you and then suddenly Jack fell and I caught him and now he has an arrow in his back and-" Tooth was cut off by North.

"Let Sandy explain." North said.

Signs flickered across Sandy's head. ' _There was a Nightmare and we followed it after I accidentally knocked you all out. Jack was pulled into the clouds by black sand and I followed, and then Pitch showed up, I defeated him, and then he summoned the Nightmares. You guys showed up then, and we were fighting, and then Pitch singled me out. He was about to shoot me when Jack arrived and took the arrow. When he was knocked unconscious his body released some sort of ice wave, which froze the Nightmare sand and knocked Pitch out. Tooth, you caught him and brought him here.'_

"Well, mates, we going to sit here and talk while Jack could be dying?" Bunny asked sharply. Tooth blinked. "Oh no I hadn't realized that. We should probably get going back to the Pole."

 **Oh my god! It's a linebreak! Who's excited?**

Jack awoke to a snoring North sitting beside him.

"Wh-where am I?" He murmured, not yet strong enough to talk.

"JACK!" North boomed, waking up immediately and scooping Jack up for a hug. Blinding pain shot through his chest at the physical contact.

"Ow." Jack said weakly, struggling to push himself out of the Russian's grip.

"Sorry, Jack." Tooth said, looking apologetic. "We should've been there in time."

Jack shook his head. "It's fine. After all, it's not like it matters if I die. Pitch will just have to find a new slave."

Bunny appeared suddenly from a hole in the ground. "I see how it is. Keep the big scary rabbit away from the poor little guy."

"Who just got shot in the back with an arrow." Tooth said, glaring at Bunny.

"Besides, Sandy not here yet!" North said.

Sandy appeared next to North.

"He's here now." Bunny said. "And why didnt' you tell me he's awake, mates?"

Sandy tapped Jack on the shoulder and made a sand image of the globe. The 'lights' on the globe were rapidly going out.

"Guys," Jack began, wincing as North scooted a little closer. "Uh...Sandy has something to tell you."

Sandy made a bunch of flickering sand signs when he had everyone's attention.

"The lights...on globe...going out fast." North said, reading the signs.

Tooth gasped. "Oh no. We've been too busy with Jack and now they've stopped believing!"

Jack looked up, surprised. "You guys were busy? With _me?_ B-but why?" He stammered. They had actually cared about whether he lived or died?

The surprise on his expression at being cared for and valued broke everyone's heart. "B-but I'm not important enough f-for that. Why would you guys l-look after me w-when the children might stop b-believing when you d-do?" He asked quietly.

"On the bright side," Bunny said, twirling a boomerang. "Easter is coming up and there's no way better to spark belief in children than Easter."

"Yes there is. There is Christmas." North said. It was obvious the two had been arguing about that for years.

"Shut up Santa Claus, Easter is closer." Bunny said grumpily.

"You are right Bunny, this year Easter is more important than the Christmas. But do not forget that Christmas sparks belief in more of the children than the egg hunts." North said.

"Did anybody hear him say that, mates?" Bunny asked incredulously. Nobody said anything.

"Well, I think it would be best for us to go help Bunny with the eggs." Tooth said.

"Oh and Jack? Here is your staff." North said, handing Jack his frost-covered staff.

"I-I can have it?" Jack asked, astounded. Sure, the Guardians had let him use it in battle, but that was only because he was able to at least fight. Terribly, sure, but he could still fight.

"Of course you can sweetie. We would never keep it away from you." Tooth said.

"Mate, you feel good enough to get out of the bed? We need to get the Warren and start the eggs." Bunny said.

Tooth helped Jack get out of bed. Jack was still shaky and he had nausea every time he stood up or sat down, but he was still relatively okay.

"Okay everybody, to the sleigh!" North boomed, already making his way out the door.

Bunny stopped him. "Oh, no. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up."

North's eyes widened. "Shostakovich." He muttered as Bunny tapped his foot and the ground opened up into a hole beneath them.

They slid through mossy green tunnels, which really didn't help Jack's nausea or the pain in his ribs and back. Finally, they landed on a ground with green, soft grass.

Jack groaned and struggled to sit up. It was a challenge, as Tooth was on top of him.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry!" She gasped, standing up and helping him to his feet. Jack leaned slightly on his staff, as the pain in his back was still flaring, but otherwise he was okay.

"Buckle up," North commented. "Is very funny."

"Welcome," Bunny said, a smile tugging at his lips while he stood up and spread his arms to encompass the Warren. "To the Warren."

"Wait," Bunny said, ears twitching. "Something's not right."

Eggs fleeing from one of the tunnels only intensified the feeling of something being wrong.

The four Guardians dropped into defensive stances, Bunny taking out his boomerangs, Tooth pulling out a saber, North twirling his two swords around, and Sandy summoning some dream sand. Jack leaned against one of the giant stones and pointed his staff at the tunnel.

They all rushed forward to meet the threat, which was...a tiny little four-year-old blonde girl with green eye and an incredibly sloppy haircut, who toddled forward, chasing a butterfly.

"S-Sophie?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Someone explain to me how she got here." Bunny huffed, shoving his boomerangs back into their sheaths. North also resheathed his swords, Tooth did the same, and Sandy dropped the wall of dreamsand.

North's eyes lit up. "Snow globe." He said, patting his pockets.

"Elf, elf, elf." The blonde girl called, happily abondoning the butterfly and following one of the small, pointy-hated creatures that had apparently fallen down the tunnel with them.

"Ooh, I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth said happily, fluttering over to Sophie and striking a pose. "Look at all the little teeth, with blood and gums on them!" Tooth trilled, proudly displaying a collection of small white teeth.

Sophie stared in horror and then began to cry.

Jack stepped forward timidly. "Uh, I-I could maybe do something...but I'm invisible." He whispered.

Bunny came forward too. "Mate, if you can do anything, please do it. Her wails are killing my ears. They are very sensitive. Stupid little ankle biter." The last sentence was muttered.

Jack caused a tiny snowflake to fall on Sophie's nose. The little girl looked up and saw a tiny snowfall collecting around her. She giggled and happily jumped around, trying to catch more flakes on her mouth and on her nose.

Jack watched with a sort of wistful happiness and a bitter sadness, looking at the scene and remembering that all this could've happened every day if Pitch hadn't captured him. No, if he hadn't been so stupid as to be caught and so weak and cowardly for not fighting back.

"I have to admit," Bunny said quietly behind Jack. Jack jumped. Pitch had done that so many times. The Pooka caught sight of Jack's startled expression, but he still kept going. "You really are good with children."

"M-maybe you could ask her if she w-wanted to maybe p-paint eggs?" Jack asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Bunny considered that and smiled. "Good idea."

"Hey, little ankle biter." Bunny said, crouching down beside the tiny girl. "You wanna paint some eggs?"

"Okay!" The little girl giggled happily, taking the offered paw and letting Bunny lead the way to the dye river flowing through the Warren.

Jack watched sadly and happily, the sadness coming from a spot deep inside him where it still strummed with hurt every time a child ignored him. The happiness, however, came from a place where golden warmth seemed to spread every time a child laughed in front of him, _because_ of him.

"You know," North remarked, coming up beside him. "For all his appearance as one of those fierce, uncaring warriors, Bunny does have a very soft spot for children.

Tooth, North, Jack and Sandy watched the odd pair of the warriorlike Easter Bunny and a tiny little blonde toddler walk towards the dye river.

And then it hit him.

For the first time in over a century, he was talking, actually _talking_ , with people that weren't Pitch. He was actually interacting, well, sort of, with children. He was out in the real world.

Could he, would he, dare he, _should_ he break free from Pitch's chains?

"Hey, Jack," the Tooth Fairy said softly. "Are you okay?" Jack nodded, managing the faintest trace of a smile. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Tooth asked again.

Jack nodded and the two of them, Tooth and Jack, set out on a lush, green path, the trees on either side bursting with wildlife. Colorful flowers filled the space, birds chirped, lions and cheetahs and who know what else growled, sticks snapped, sun shone through the canopy, frogs croaked, and basically life filled the space. It was so unlike the bare, dark rooms of Pitch's lair that Jack wanted to strangle Pitch. All these years he had been kept away from this?

"You know Jack, I'm really sorry." Tooth said after they had walked for a while in silence.

"W-what for?" Jack asked softly. He mentally beat himself up for once again stammering over a simple word.

"For not knowing about Pitch." The fairy replied simply. "We could've helped you, you know, saved you, protected you. I just feel as if I've failed you somehow."

"But if you c-came then Master m-might hurt one of y-you by accident. I-I'm not worth th-that. What if one of you d-died?" Jack said quietly. It just occured to him that he had just contradicted Tooth.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Of course, y-your opinion is correct and I-I'm wrong." Jack whispered, staring at the ground.

"That's not true and you know it, Jack. Your opinion is correct." Tooth said.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not smart enough to form a correct opinion. Yours must be correct."

And then he realized he had contradicted her twice and he ducked, expecting a blow. Tooth gently lifted his chin up so he was facing her. "Listen, Jack, you're opinion is worth something. _You_ are worth something. You're very smart, too."

"Tooth!" A voice called. It was North's. The Russian poked his head through a tree branch and gestured for Tooth to come.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Tooth said, darting into the trees. Jack stayed there,thinking, for a long time. Tooth had said he was worth something and his opinion was correct. That was impossible. Jack was stupid, weak, cowardly, worthless, useless, and a winter spirit to boot. Nobody liked winter spirits.

He was so lost in thought he sidn't notice the miniature tooth fairy hovering beside him until she shouted in his ear.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Baby Tooth." Jack said, jumping. The fairy cocked her head. _Baby Tooth?_

"I-I'm sorry." Jack stammered. "I-I just d-din't know your n-name and I j-just thought of it."

The fairy shrugged and gave Jack a tyumbs up.

Then a coil of black sand, rope-like, burst out of the trees and lashed itself to Jack's cuff. Jack stopped struggling immediately and lay stil. Pitch had come back for revenge, he was sure of it.

And then he was dragged into the jungle.

 **Ooh, cliffhanger. Just wondering, what do you think would happen if Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Jack Frost, Carter-Sadie Kane, Katniss Everdeen, and Septimus Heap all got together to read one another's life stories (or watch the movies)? If you haven't heard of Septimus Heap, I encourage you to read it. It's very good. I kind of just thought of that and thought it would be a cool story. Should I write it?**

 **Good bye my wonderful reader cookies.**

 **P.S. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darling cookies, here is another episode of Pitch's Slave. Also, I am going to change the name from Pitchs Slave to Broken and Beloved, thanks!**

 **I will leave the name as it is for a while and then change it.**

 **Disclaimer: I no own ROTG because life sucks.**

"Jack?!" Tooth called, flitting about in the path. "Baby Tooth? Jack? Hello?"

North sighed. "Tooth it not good to worry now. He probably back with Bunny."

Bunny appeared through another hole in the ground. "Mates have you seen Jack? I don't know where he is and I thought you all would be ready to have some fun."

Sandy shook a tree branch to get attention and signed, ' _Has anyone here seen him?'_

North shook his head. "I supposed that this would happen."

"What?" Tooth asked, confused.

"I believe that he may be back with Pitch as we speak." North said heavily.

As it turned out, Jack _was_ with Pitch, but not by choice.

"You-weak-little-piece-of-filth!" Pitch punctuated each word with a lash on Jack's back. The whip had been covered with molten metal as well, which only added to the blinding pain.

Jack screamed, thrashing and writhing and trying to get free from the heavy bonds of black sand pinning him down on the floor. A coil of sand was still tied tightly around his wrist and lashed to a pole rising up from the corner.

"Please," he whispered. "Please stop."

Pitch cackled madly and drew a knife through Jack's hoodie, making a cut in Jack's arm. Jack kicked and struggled, but it was no use.

"Fine," Pitch said. "Fine. You want me to stop? I will. Go back, run back to your pathetic little Guardians and see what trouble you have caused. See how fragile their belief in you is. Just go see."

"Oh, and I'll take your precious little Baby Tooth." Pitch laughed, showing Jack the tiny fairy clutched in his gray hand.

He was realeased from the bonds and something was shoved into his hand as Pitch dissolved into shadows.

He inspected the object and found it was a tooth box. His tooth box. It had a smiling boy on it, with brown eyes and brown hair.

Jack stuck it into his hoodie pocket and flew off, the lashes on his back burning.

 **OMG, it's a freaking linebreak. How do you break a line?**

Jack landed in the Warren, surrounded by crushed eggshells.

"Where have you been?" North asked roughly. Jack stepped back, head automatically lowering into submission.

"I-" Jack began. He was cut off by Bunny.

"What did you do?"

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked.

"what's that you've got in your hands?" North asked.

Sandy's eyes widened and he signed, ' _Jack, you've been with Pitch, haven't you?'_

Bunny, North, and Tooth all glared at him.

"Easter...Easter is about new life. It's about hope. And now it's all gone, thanks to this rat bag here." Bunny growled, tapping his foot and disappearing into it.

"When you left..." Tooth said. "The Nightmares came. They attacked. They destroyed every egg. Nothing-nothing at all, made it to the surface. The kids were all so disappointed."

 _Disappointed in me,_ Jack thought.

He didn't want to see the, anymore, he didnt' want to see the three pairs of reproachful eyes, gold and purple and blue. He didn't want to stay and be reminded of his complete and utter failurw.

Pitch was right. He was a useless, stupid, miserable, unloved, disappointing, broken, weak, cowardly, cold, winter spirit that nobody needed and nobody wanted and nobody paid attention to and nobody cared about. And why should they? He brought trouble everywhere he went and destroyed everything he touched.

He felt the tears beginning to sting his eyelids and blinked them back as Tooth, North, and Sandy turned away from him. So they didn't have to see him.

Without another word, he took off into the sky. The wind knew when he was miserable, the wind knew when he needed a friend, the wind knew him.

And so he let the wind take him where he needed to be.

 **Sorry it's short, I'll make the next chapter very long so you guys have a good long read. Once again, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, the wait, and the shortness of it all. Ciao, cookies! I'm off to steal my brother's Halloween candy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I exist again, apparently. I know, I know, I keep forgetting to update and stuff, but I actually had this a few days ago all written out and then...it got deleted. It was just sitting on Doc Manager and then I had to close out of the tab, and then when I reopened it,** ** _ALL MY HARD WORK WAS GONE! I REPEAT, GONE!_**

 **And just to clear something up: Serami Nefera (did I spell that right?) had a question: If Pitch tortured Jack, shouldn't there be blood on the ground?**

 **That was a good question and here's the answer: Pitch dragged Jack out of the Warren and into Pitch's lair, so no, there were no bloodstains.**

 **And Guest: Yes, I understand what you mean, but the thing is, they thought he had gone back out of his own free will and given Pitch Baby Tooth and the info in order to get his memories. So yes, theysuck for not finding out the whole truth, but really, you can't blame them that much.**

 **So I had to rewrite the whole thing. Thank goodness I actually had half of it written on a piece of paper.**

 **PS: I made a schedule for my fanfics and this will be update every Wedenesday.**

 **So here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks. Bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I own ROTG! JK LOL.**

Wind took Jack to Antartica. Well duh, he was a winter spirit and Antartica was literally his element. He inhaled the sharp, cold air and sat down on a slab of ice.

"Well, Jack? Did they toss you away? I told you so, you know. Those Guardians are fickle. When you make no mistakes and stay perfect, they welcome you with open arms. If you make a single mistake, if you step only the tiniest bit out of line, they throw you out." Pitch hissed, his form coming into view.

"Go away!" Jack yelled.

"My, my. Talking back now are we? Tell me, Jack, what was the punishment for talking back to me?" Pitch snarled.

"Leave me alone!" The words tore from Jack's throat like sharp pieces of ice.

"Tell me." Pitch jerked Jack's chin up, his long fingernails digging into Jack's skin. Pitch's hard golden eyes bored into his as Pitch forced his nails further into Jack's skin.

"A lashing." Jack murmured.

"Good." Pitch let Jack's head fall again.

"Now, hand over the staff." Pitch said, snapping his fingers and holding out his hand.

"No." Jack whispered.

Pirch's eyes glowed yellow. "Do it, or else your precious little Baby Tooth gets it!"

Pitch held out his hand to show the tiny fairy clasped in it. The hand tightened ever so slightly as the fairy shook her head vehemently, her violet eyes begging Jack not to hand over the staff.

Jack handed over his staff. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else dying because of him.

"And also, do you remember the punishment for defying me?" Pitch asked.

"A-a broken bone." Jack whispered.

"And the punishment for being late?" Pitch demanded.

"A cut." Jack responded dutifully. All courage and bravery had been officially drained from him. Without his staff, he was essentially powerless. It was his conductor, and it connected him to Wind, without it he couldn't fly at all.

"Now, let's see then, you defied me three times, spoke back to me, and you were about...hm...thirty hours late?" Pitch said in a tone that meant: If you argue with me, you're dead.

Jack nodded miserably, lowering his head into submission. His white bangs covered his eyes.

Pitch grabbed Jack's arm and stomped down hard on it. A wet 'snap' echoed through the frozen wasteland as the winter spirit screamed in pain.

Jack cradled his broken arm against his chest, breathing heavily as he stared down at the snowy ground. His eyes were glassy with tears and pain.

"And the second defiance...now, where do you think would be a good place to be punished?" Pitch considered.

Jack huddled against a snowdrift, trying not to look at his arm, which was bent at a sickening angle.

Pitch gave him a swift kick in the ribs, and Jack could almost feel his bone on the verge of breaking. Fire burned through him as he shifted, trying to lessen the pain.

Another harsh kick from Pitch and the rib snapped. Jack screamed, the sound tearing from his raw throat as he curled inwards on himself, trying desperately to protect his broken arm and rib.

"Now, just one more..." pitch trailed off, slamming his foot down hard on Jack's leg. Jack screamed again as another 'crack' was heard. He gently pulled his leg in closer to his body, hissing as pain burned down on him.

"And then you spoke back to me!" Pitch said. White-hit pain burned through Jack's back as the whip made contact. Scarlet stained the pristine white snow as Jack screamed again.

"And you were about thirty hours, late, so I'll give you...hm...fifteen cuts? That seems about fair." Pitch said, laughing evilly as he drew a silver knife and slashed fifteen gashes onto Jack's body.

Jack screamed again. His whole body was on fire. Red was starting to invade the edges of his vision and his ears were beginning to ring. Black spots danced in his vision as he fought to stay awake.

Pitch then showed Jack's staff to Jack, who weakly reached out for it. Pitch let Jack's fingers brush the staff, sending a burst of cool, clear energy down Jack's spine, and then pulled it out of his reach.

Pitch laughed cruelly. "I don't think so."

And with that, he snapped the staff cleanly in half.

"NO!" Jack yelled, leaping forward, even with his broken leg, and grabbing for the broken staff.

Jack screamed again as the Pitch threw the staff onto the ground. It felt like something inside him had snapped in half. He moaned in pain as Pitch threw him into an icy chasm. The broken pieces of his staff fell down next.

Pitch flew down on a Nightmare and jerked Jack's chin up. "Now thank me, you stupid little spirit. Thank me for letting you live."

"Th-thank you master." Jack gasped, trying his best not to pass out.

"Ungrateful little slave." Pitch snarled, shadow-transporting him and Jack to his lair.

"stand up!" Pitch commanded, and pulled Jack this feet. Jack screamed as a burning spike of pain was driven into his leg.

Pitch dragged him over to the corner and chained him there, departing on his Nightmare after he finished.

Jack sank to the floor, the broken pieces of his staff next to him, and began to silently sob. The pain ate at his resolve to stay alive and soon he found that he would gladly commit suicide to get out of this hell.

He gently picked up the broken pieces of his staff with his unbroken arm, wincing as he moved his broken rib and traced the broken, jagged edges with his broken arm's finger.

It was broken and shattered far beyond repair, just like him. They were both shattered by Pitch ina commmon goal: Take down the Guardians. Funny.

And then he couldn't handle it anymore and suddenly the tears were flowing out, out of his ice-blue eyes and he was crying, with great, heaving sobs that were agony and pain was everywhere and his head was swimming and he just couldn't do it anymore,

He couldn't keep pretending.

And so Jack Frost let it all out, ripping apart the dam he had so carefully built around his emotion and letting the raw, animalistic, feral need to cry overwhelm everything as he buried his face in his hands and just cried.

And he hadn't felt so good in over a century.

He poured it all out, letting the warm tears flow over him and drip onto the ground. He was done. He was done with hiding the pain and masking away everything he felt behind submission. He was done with restraining himself for his master. He was done with Pitch.

From far above, Baby Tooth watched as Jack gently eased himself into a more comfortable position, trying not to aggravate his broken ribs, arm, and leg. He was not successful and ended up on the same position.

Baby Tooth growled and turned to her fellow tooth fairies. She had to help Jack escape.

The tooth fairies began to work on a plan. None of them could fly, but that wasn't going to stop them from rescuing the broken winter spirit below them.

 **I'm sorry Jack.**

 **Bye.**

 **I...I don't know what happened. I had planned for some slight banter between Pitch and Jack, but I had just watched a sad movie and I was listening to sad music and...and this came out of it! So...**

 **I'm sorry Jack.**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh **my f*cking gods guys I want to break something right now.**

 **I was typing with a wonderful chapter and it was ALMOST DONE WHEN THE COMPUTER GLITCHED AND CLOSED OUT OF INTERNET EXPLORER. THEN WHEN I CAME BACK ALL OF MY HARD WORK WAS GONE. AND IT WAS ALMOST 2000 WORDS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS. BUT THIS ISN'T MY BEST WORK BECAUSE I HAD IT DELETED SOMEHOW.**

 **WHY DOCUMENT MANAGER WHY?**

 **So anyways, thank queenlaur for this idea and the inspiration to continue. Thank you everyone who either followed, favorited, reviewed, or even taken the time to read this story. This chapter is dedicated to queenlaur because she (hopefully a she) gave me the idea. Queenlaur, if you are not a she, I apologize, although I really think you're a she.** ** _Queen_** **laur.**

 **So here we go and I don't ownROTG.**

Jack held the broken, jagged edge of the staff to his snow-white wrist and inhaled sharply, bracing himself for the cut that would end it all. He clutched the staff tighter.

He glanced at the globe by chance, and noticed that there were only about twenty children left who believed.

He tried to cut, he really did, but something was holding him back. He gripped the broken half of the staff tighter in his good hand an positioned it above his left wrist.

He pressed and felt it cut into his skin.

A single drop of crimson blood splattered onto the hard, cold stone floor.

He was about to actually do it when a chirp interrupted him.

Baby Tooth was dragging the other half of the staff over to him, chirping and jabbering on and on in her weird little tooth fairy language. He leaned back against the wall and smiled weakly.

"It's not going to work, Baby Toith."

The fairy shook her head stubbornly and set the staff down within Jack's reach.

He leaned forward slightly, winced, and gently moved it over to him, cradling both pieces in his good arm.

A tiny spark of energy leaped betweeen the two pieces, giving Jack a tiny flicker of hope.

He lined up both pieces of wood on the ground, trying to match the cracks and splinters to the other side. It was much harder with only one hand, but he managed to do it without too much pain.

Jack rested his good hand atop the cracked part and felt a cool, clear brush of energy sweep through him.

And then the power in him was surging into the staff, glowing tendrils of blue swirling up and down the frosted wood as Jack gasped, the energy beginnnignto turn sharp and thrusting into his mind.

He could feel his power being drained into the staff, what little energy he had being licked up greedily by the staff, and he let it all out, let it go rushing, pouring, splashing into the staff.

Vines of icy blue curled around the staff, mending it. Splinters flew up from the ground and reattached themselves. Jagged edges somehow became smooth again.

Jack gasped and caught one glimpse of the staff, whole and uncracked, lying in his palms, before the world dimmed to blackness and he passed out.

While Jack was unconscious, the twenty shimmering golden lights went out until only six were left.

 **LINEBREAK! How do you even break a line?**

Jack blinked away, the world blurry. His hand clasped around the newly fixed staff and the cool, clear thoughts he was having were so much better than his muddled, pain-filled ones from last night.

He shifted slightly, and Baby Tooth, who had somehow curled up on his shoulder during his time unconscious, stirred, yawning, and tumbled down from Jack's shoulder into his hoodie pocket.

He reached inside, searching for Baby Tooth, but instead, his pale fingers closed around a tiny, cylinderical tube. It lay in his palm and sent bursts of golden warmth itho him.

He traced the diamond pattern on the top with his finger and they dissolved into light. Whiteness surrounded him as he fell into another memory from another life.

 _A girl and a boy, both brown-haired and brown-eyed, were walking over to a frozen pond. The girl had on ice skates bou was barefoot._

 _As soon as they reached the pond, the girl squealed with excitement and ran as fast as she could, on ice skates, towards a TO frozen surface. She glided to the center and the ice cracked._

 _The boy, who Jack immediately recognized as himself, froze and then slowly crept onto the ice._

 _The girl stopped in her tracks, paralyzed with fear._

 _"Jack," it was a desperate cry of a little child who needed help. "Jack, I'm scared."_

 _"I know, I know," he said comfortingly. "But yiu're going to be alright and you won't fall in." His face quirked into a small smile. "We're going to have a little fun instead."_

 _"No we're not!" The girl cried, panicking._

 _"Would I trick you?" The boy asked calmly. Jack could tell he was madly grasping for a plan._

 _"Yes!" The girl said. "You always play tricks!"_

 _"Alright, well, n-not this time," the boy said, his voice cracking. He scooted a little closer to his sister, hos hands held out in a calming gesture. "I promise, I promise, you're going to be fine."_

 _Her terrified brown eyes connected with Jack's confident brown ones and she nodded tentatively. "You have to believe in me." He said. She nodded again, eyes wide with terror._

 _"Do you want to lay a game?" Jack asked. When he got no response, he kept going. "We're going to play Hopscotch, like we play every day. It's as easy as one..."_

 _He hopped over to a slightly safer spot and the ice splintered. He winced, bur, remembering he had to stay confident, he playfully flailed around amd pretended to lose his balance._

 _The girl giggled, a high, clear sound that sounded like pure joy._

 _"Two..." he stepped over, closer to a stick lying om the ice. The staff, Jack realized._

 _"And...theee!" He shouted, leaning down and grabbing the stick. He spread his arms and said, "Now it's your turn."_

 _The girl nodded, terrified, and took one tiny, tentative step forwards. The ice cracked._

 _She yelped, and then glanced back at Jack. He smiled encouragingly, and then beckoned for her to come closer. "One..."_

 _She stepped forward just the tiniest bit and settled her foot on the ice, which splintered. "Two..."_

 _She gulped audibly and put one foot in front of her, towards Jack. As soon as she was close enough, Jack lunged forward, hooked her with the staff, and flung her face first onto the ice. The stable ice._

 _The momentum sent him spiraling back towards the center, with the unstable ice._

 _He stood jolly laughing triumphantly, and then the ice crunched under him. It gave way and he fell, screaming, into the freezing cold water. The world was a blur of water and sky and ice. Cold was stealing its way into him._

 _Cold was everywhere, burrowing into his skin with tiny needles, freezing him, becoming a part of him._

 _The last thing he heard was the terrified, shrill scream of a girl. "Jack!"_

Jack sat up, gasping. His tooth box was cradled to his chest and he was panting hard. He could still hear the panicking scream of Emma. Emma, the person who he had given his life for. That was her name. Emma.

He glanced at the globe. One flickering, shimmering golden light left. He stood up unsteadily, ice crawling up his limbs and wrapping around his ribs, leg, and arm.

He shot into the air, staff in hand, Baby Tooth in his hoodie pocket, and tooth box also in his pocket,to find the last light.

 **Well bye, sorry the original was much better than this piece of crap. I'm cranky today, so bye. Before I type anything I'm sorry for later. Cya guys. Have a nice day. Enjoyed my chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Erm...hi, guys. I have quit my schedule because it's just too weird, and so I just update when I get inspiration now, ya know? Okay, well, this story is wrapping up because it ends when the movie ends. I will make a sequel about the Guardians helping Jack heal and stuff but you guys didn't review, follow, favorite, or even just read this story for this AN. Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimef: Nope. And I spelled Disclaimer wrong too.**

"Okay, look. You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads," Jamie Bennett said to his toy stuffed rabbit. "So here's what's gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now."

Jack frantically searched each home for the last light, all the while getting closer and closer to Jamie.

Jamie stared at his rabbit, brown eyes desperately searching for something, anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, just to prove that the Guardians were real.

Jack winced as he crashed into a gutter pipe and peered into Jamie's window.

"I knew it," Jamie whispered, letting the rabbit slide down the blanket onto the floor.

"No," Jack murmured. "No."

Jack lightly covered the window with a coating of frost and drew an Easter egg in it, hoping it would catch Jamie's attention. Jamie sighed, and the light on the globe wavered.

Then Jamie saw the egg.

His whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled. "You are real," he breathed. "You are real."

Jack let out a soft laugh and covered another pane with frost, sliding his finger on top of the glass and drawing a bunny. With a little bit of concentration, he was able to get the rabbit to actually become 3-D.

It was a soft glowing blue, and it hopped around in the air above Jamie's bed. Jamie laughed and chased it around. Just as us finger brushed it, it exploded into a flurry of tiny snowflakes.

Jamie smiled, and then it turned into a real laugh. "Snow."

Jack let a ghost of a smile steal onto his lips and a snowflake landed on Jamie's nose. Jamie looked up in wonder. "Jack Frost nips at your nose."

Jack blinked, blue eyes wide with surprise. "Jack-Jack Frost?"

Jamie exhaled sharply. "Jack Frost. Jack Frost!"

Jack slowly made his way into the room, staring st him, blue orbs wide with wonder. "You-you-can you hear me?"

Jamie's mouth fell open, revealing the knocked-out tooth, and he nodded slowly.

"Can-can you see me?" Jack breathed. Jamie, still wide-eyed and open-mouthed with surprise, nodded again.

"He sees me," Jack whispered. "He sees me!"

Jack backflipped onto the desk and winced as he jarred his broken rib. Whoopsies. He leaned a bit on his staff and let a real, true smile make its way onto his lips for the first time in over two hundred years.

"You...you said my name," Jack murmured, fear beginning to steal over him like a shadow. "You said my name."

Jamie nodded slowly. The spirit seemed to be almost afraid of him, and the casts on his arm, ribs, and let didn't really help the image.

There was a loud crash, a Russian curse, and an Australian curse, and Jack leaped up. "I-I gotta go."

"Wait!" Jamie cried. "Is the Easter Bunny real? The Tooth Fairy? Sandman? Santa Claus?"

Jack nodded. "Wer'e all real."

Jamie's eyes widened with excitement, but Jack shushed him. "The Guardians are down there. Only North and Bunny would curse like that. Come on!"

Jamie nodded. "Let me get my jacket."

Jack shrugged and flew out the window, unsure if this was a good idea. Last time he had seen the Guardians, they had told him to go and leave them alone. Well, not exactly. But still.

He was about to turn back, but Tooth saw him and yelled, "Jack!" She leaped out of the sleigh, but her wings didn't work and she crashed to the ground. Jack winced, broken ribs feeling her pain, and landed to help her up.

"Vhat are you doing here?" North asked. He was leaning heavily on his sabers and his voice was neutral, at least.

Jack gulped, trying to think of a suitable answer. He didn't think, "Helping the last light believe" would be much of an answer at all.

Luckily, he was saved by the appearance of Jamie, whose winter coat was on lopsided. "The last light." North said reverently.

"I knew it!" Jamie exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it all wasn't just a dream!"

Jamie turned back to Jack and grinned crookedly, missing tooth exposed. Jack offered a tentative grin and peeked up at North through his bangs as if to ask for permission.

North was saved from a very awkward moment by a miniaturized gray rabbit hopping out from the sleigh. "Bunny?" Jack half-asked, half-stated.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked, stepping forwards.

The bunny drew itself up to its full height, about a foot tall, not very impressive. "Now someone sees me. Where were ya an hour ago?"

Jamie stifled a laugh. "You have an Australian accent."

Bunny harrumphed. "You gotta problem with that, mate?"

Jamie shrugged. "Well, no. But what happened to him? He used to be all cool, and huge. Now...he's...well, he's cute." Jamie scratched Bunny under the chin, making Bunny's paw thump, and then an irritated huff as Bunny fought himself over whether his foot should thump or not.

Bunny glared at Jack, who instinctively flinched away. Even if Bunny was reduced from a 6 foot 1 Bunny with boomerangs to a 1foot nothing with no weapons.

"You told him to say that, didn't you?" Bunny growled. Jack gulped visibly and shrunk into his hoodie. (Proper grammar? I dunno. Please forgive me if that grammar wasn't correct)

"No, actually. He got me to believe in you just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't real." Jamie interjected. North, Tooth, and Sandy all shot Jamie a grateful look and Jack a smile.

"He...he made you believe...in-in me?" Bunny's voice was shocked. His green eye searched for Jack's, but Jack's eyes were hidden again in the shadow of his hood.

Jamie nodded.

Tooth stepped forward. "Jack, what happened? You're hurt," she said, noticing the casts and the red cuts in the hoodie.

Jack shook his head. "M'fine."

"Jack-" Tooth wa cut off by a crackle of lightning that flashed from a cloud of darkness swirling around the bright light of the moon. Almost unconsciously, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny (miniaturized) stepped around Jamie and Jack.

Jack studied everyone's expression. Even if they were experts at hiding it, Jack could see the traces of fear in their eyes and expressions. He had lived (read: been tortured) by Pitch long enough to recognize the signs of fear.

"Do any of you have the power to beat him?" He asked bluntly. He winced, expecting a lashing, but nothing came.

Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy all shook their heads.

Jack nodded grimly. "Then first I'll slow him down."

He knew that it was very possible that this would be the last act of his life. He ignored the other Guardians' shocked expressions and launched into the air, flying directly towards the black cloud.

"Jack!" Pitch cried. "I will kill you now. You impudent, stupid, worthless, little excuse for a slave."

Jack set his shoulders. "I know,"

He lashed out with his staff and sent a volley of snowballs at Pitch, who easily deflected them. Jack knew from experience that Pitch needed to be weakened before striking for real.

He then let out a blizzard of hail, blue light crackling on each one. Pitch thre those off to the side too.

It went like that for a while, Jack sending out small attacks and Pirch blocking each one.

Finally, Jack raised his staff and charged, blue electricity sliding u and down the wood. An arc of energy flew from the staff to Pitch, who blocked the attack just as easily as all the others.

"I don"t fall for that little trick anymore!" Pitch shouted. Black sand enveloped the blue and Jack fell out of the sky.

He landed on the hard concrete, gasping in pain as the fire shot through his broken bones. Tooth and Sandy helped him sit up and he glanced around him, dizzy with pain.

"He's...stronger," Jack gasped. "Can't...can't beat him. Only slowed him...only slowed him down."

A shadow appeared in the alley. "My, my, all this fuss over two little boys. One precious little child who keeps the fire burning, and one useless little slave who's broken beyond repair. Can't you see that he's not worth it?"

Jack shrunk back against the wall (grammar?)

"Your'e wrong." Jamie said, stepping forwards. "He _is_ worth it."

Pitch laughed smoothly and a Nightmare darted above them, some black sand drifting onto Jamie. He gasped and shivered.

"Jack," he whispered. "Jack, I'm scared."

Jack was suddenly transported back to the fateful day on the ice. Instead of seeing a scared little boy in a dark alleyway, he saw his sister, a scared little girl stuck on a cracking pond.

"I know," Jack murmured. "But we're going to have a little fun instead."

Jamie looked at him, confused.

"That's it," Jack realized. "That"s my center!"

"So," Pitch said silkily. "Jamie. Do you believe in the Boogeyma-" He was cut off by a snowball to the face.

"Frost," Pitch spat. "You are going to pay for that."

Jamie burst into laughter. The darkness faded a bit as Jamie giggled. Soon, Tooth, North, and Sandy were all laughing as well. Bunny joined in after, and the whole alley was soon filled with the sound of laughter.

Jack didn't laugh. He whispered, "Let's go get your friends."

They all piled onto sleds of their own and Jack guided the, along on a thin trial of ice, which was about all he could muster at the moment. It was flat and had no tricks, as Jack was too exhausted to even attempt one.

They pit stopped at all of Jamie's friends" houses, grabbing them, and soon they were all sliding along on the ice track. Jack did make it slightly more fun after making a small jump, although he nearly passed it after that.

All of a sudden, Jack stopped as he neared a corner of black sand. He fought the urge to drop down and submit, reminding himself that he needed to stay strong.

How could he stay strong?

He had to.

Jack scanned the children for signs of fear and, finding only traces, let a tiny smile slip onto his lips.

Suddenly, Pitch appeared on a rooftop to their right. "Honestly, Guardians, you are so pathetic. You really think a handful of children will hellp you against this?"

He gestured to a cloud of sand floating in. Jack examined it for signs of overabundant fear and found none. In fact, instead of it's usual obsidian-black color, the Nightmare sand was a dark grayish sort of color.

"Don't believe him," Jack said. "They're just bad dreams."

A gag attached itself to Jack and a coil of sand latched onto his cuff as he was dragged away.

"So much for not fearing," Pitch said, reeling Jack in closer to him. Jack pleaded silently with the Guardians with his eyes. He was begging for trust and belief in what he had said.

"Now, with little Frosty here gone, who will protect you?" Pitch laughed victoriously.

"I will," Jamie said. "I will." Cupcake seconded. They both stepped up in front of the Guardians.

"I will," the other children echoed, stepping up.

"Still think there's not such thing as the Boogeyman!" Pitch asked.

"I do believe in you," Jamie said confidently. "I'm just not afraid of you. And I never will be." Pitch growled and sent out an attack of Nightmare sand. Jamie blocked it and it turned golden, like Sandy's sand.

Suddenly, Tooth was able to fly again. She zipped through the air, slicing at Nightmares and vaporizing more than ten in one swing. North lifted his swords and twirled them around once before beheading three Nightmares at once. Bunny looked skywards hopefully, as if waiting to become the Easter Bunny again.

Jack gasped as the gag slipped around his threat and began to choke him. He dropped down and leaned heavily on his staff.

North threw down his globes and summoned yetis to help him. Bunny finally transformed, smiling, and with a "G'day, mate," took out three Nightnares. His stone golems from the Warren killed four others.

"Let's get em!" The kids cried, rushing forward and transforming a Nightmare into golden sand. Sandy smiled gratefully and added it to his sand cloud.

Jack fell onto the concrete, scrabbling madly at the sand gag.

Soonl the Guardians had Pitch cornered. "It's over, Pitch," Bunny yelled. "There's no place to hide."

Pitch cackled and appeared behind Jack, pressing a black sand scythe against his neck. "One more step and the boy dies," Pitch announced.

"Do it," Jack gasped. Pitch frowned and the gag tightened around his throat.

"You know, Jack is the reason I came back to power so quickly," Pitch said, relishing the moment. "His fear was just so powerful, delicious. He fed me some of the greatest meals I ever had."

Jack looked down expecting to see the revulsion and disgust on the Guardians faces.

"His screams of pain were just beautiful," Pitch said. "But the best ones were the ones he helped me make come out of children! Wasnt' it fun, Jack?"

Shapr fingernails dug into his scalp as Pitch pressed his hand against Jack's head. "Yes Master," Jack gasped.

If he had looked up, he would've seen, not revulsion or disgust, but pity and sorrow. This poor child was literally being abused right in front of the, the Guardians of Freaking Childhood, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Stop hurting him!" Tooth cried out.

"As if you care," Pitch laughed. "No one wants this broken child. He's unfixable. Just like the toys you toss in the trash, or the Easter candy that you spoiled."

"We want him," North said. "And we will fix him."

"Jack, what is the punishment for lying?" Pitch asked.

"S-silence for two weeks," Jack replied promptly.

"And do you think Santa over here deserved this punishment?"

Jack nodded miserably.

"That was no lie," North tried again.

"All this lying. Maybe Jack should take the punishment for you, huh?" Pitch asked.

Everyone glared at him.

"Although, of course, there are more important punishments to attend to," Pirch said. "Jack, what is the punishment for using your powers?"

"A burn," Jack said softly. Pitch laughed maniacally and lit a match, pressing it against Jack's pale skin. Jack let out a little moan and Pitch kicked him hard in the stomach.

All the Guardians growled softly. Even Tooth.

"And the punishment for defying me?" Pitch asked silkily. "A-a broken b-bone," Jack choked out.

Pitch laughed and ripped the cast off of Jack's arm, which hung limply by his side. The lower arm was at a sickening angle and, as the Guardians watched, Pitch slowly, slowly, bent it back all the way until Jack was screaming.

"P-please," Jack whispered. "Please stop."

Pitch cackled and bent it back further. Jack screamed again, the sound being torn from his raw throat.

"Jack!" Jamie cried, running forward. A flick of black sand struck him across the face.

"Look at them, trying to protect a broken, useless, stupid, excuse for a winter spirit like you. Soon they'll realize your' not worth the trouble though, an I right, my pet?" Pitch asked, his voice slick and oily.

Jack nodded.

Sandy, who had been missing for a while, returned in the form of a tendril of golden sand reaching out and slapping Pitch in the face.

 **The end, sorry about Sandy being missing and stuff. He didn't die, so...well...awkwardness. Sorry people.**


	8. Epilogue

**Quick updates, I know. Anyways, here ya go! Thanks so much to anybody who supported, reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. etc. this story. I am eternally grateful, and this will be the last chapter. My sequel will be up soon, like, maybe Thursday? So, anyone who knows me and goes to my school, WHO'S EXCITED FOR IMMIGRATION DAY?!**

 **Well, you didn't read this story for the AN, so without further ado, your chapter, wait, Disclaimer. No ROTG for me. Continue on now!**

Sandy lashed out with another tendril and whipped Pitch across the chest. As soon as Sandy tried again, Pitch shoved Jack in front of himself and Jack took the lashing. Jack screamed as the golden sand opened a gash in his chest and Sandy immediately withdrew.

Jack pulled himself further away from Pitch and Tooth immediately grabbed him and gently set him down in the sleigh. Pitch growled and created a shileld of black sand.

Sandy brandished his two sand whips and pulled away the shield with them, then flinging the shield off into the distance and grabbeiing Pitch, throwing him high into the sky and then creating a sand hat and taking a sweeping bow, tipping the hat to his audience.

Everyone applauded and there was a howl from above. Sandy frowned and pulled hard on the sand whip, slamming Pitch down onto the ground. Pitch groaned.

Cupcake created a giant snowbal and smashed it into Pitch's face, grinding it in with her heel. Jamie clapped and kicked Pitch in the ribs.

The kids all laughed and began beating Pitch up. Bunny lent Cupcake his boomerangs to torture Pitch and North and Tooth handed out their swords for the kids to use.

Tooth and Sandy immediately went to check on Jack, who was still bleeding and heavily injured.

As soon as the kids felt satisfied with their work, North, Tooth, and Bunny all took their weapons back. North sat in the sleigh's driver seat, Bunny opened a tunnel into a Warren, and Tooth ad Sandy got in back with Jack.

Jamie ran up to the sleigh. "You're leaving? So soon? But what if we stop believing again?"

Jack smiled weakly and said, "Don't worry. Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, but-"

Jack offered a small grin. "Do you stop believing in the sun when clouds cover it?"

Jamie shook his head again. "No, but-"

"Then don't worry. You won't stop believing. I know it." Jack said.

Jamie nodded and climbed into the sleigh and hugged Jack tightly. Jack stiffened against the touch but soon find himself leaning into it, enjoying the warmth of the child.

North laughed and ushered Jamie off of the sleigh. "Maybe one day you come visit Pole?" North whispered. Jamie's eyes grew wide with wonder and he nodded enthusiastically?

"And you can visit the Tooth Palace!" Tooth offered, flashing a smile. Jamie's mouth fell open and he stared at her. "For real?"

Sandy made a bunch of flickering images and North laughed. "He says that maybe if you're extra good, you can ride on a dreamsand cloud with him."

Jamie's face lit up and he nodded hard. Everyone laughed slightly, except for Jack, and North pushed Jamie off the sleigh. "Not today, though."

Jamie's face fell, but he got off without any fuss. "Bye, jack!"

Jack smiled slightly and he whispered, "Bye, Jamie."

Then he blacked out.

 **Yeah, YEAH, I know, it's short, but the sequel's first chapter will be extra long for to make up for it. Thanks for the 26 reviews, 18 favorites, and 30-something followers! Love you all! *blows kisses and exits stage***

 **See ya at the sequel! It should be called, "We'll Fix You." I'll get it up tomorrow or Thursday. Don't worry.**


End file.
